It didn't have to be this way
by Oriana47
Summary: J/H fic Spoilers for 'You Shook Me' and 'Nobody's Faulth but Mine'
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them for awhile. Please don't sue me. I swear I'll give them back when I'm done.  
  
Spoilers: All of season five. Including "You Shook Me." This occurs after Hyde tells Jackie that he cheated on her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The gang, excluding Jackie and Hyde, is hanging out in the basement. Donna, Eric and Fez are on the couch, and Kelso is on the chair opposite Hyde's chair.  
  
Donna: (asking Eric) So how is Hyde doing?  
  
Eric: He hasn't came out of his room since he got home from talking to Jackie. I'm too scared to knock on his door. I break easy you know. (Pause) How is Jackie doing?  
  
Donna: Fine, considering that her boyfriend cheated on her, for the second time (She finished looking at Kelso.  
  
Kelso: Hey, don't blame me this time! For once, I didn't do anything wrong. Wait....(thinking).yeah, didn't do anything.  
  
Donna: Well for once, you're right. I can't believe Hyde would do something like this. I mean it made since when Kelso did it.  
  
Kelso: Hey!!!  
  
Donna: (con't).but Hyde, it doesn't make since.  
  
Fez: Poor Hyde.  
  
Donna: Poor Hyde??? He's the one that cheated. This is his fault. Instead of talking to Jackie about what ever the hell was wrong, he decided to sleep with someone else. I mean who does that?  
  
Fez: (raising his hand) Hyde???  
  
Donna: Yes!  
  
Hyde walks out from his room, walks to the freezer for a Popsicle, and sits in his usual chair. All the while, the others are looking at him.  
  
Hyde (finally noticing them): What?  
  
All looking away: nothing  
  
Hyde: Good.  
  
Eric: Look Hyde, We know things are bad with you and Jackie. (Everybody looks at him) Okay, REALLY bad with Jackie, but maybe there's a way you too can work this out.  
  
Hyde: Forman, if I wanted you in my business I would tell you. But until then, get bent. Donna: Hyde, Eric is only trying to help.  
  
Hyde: Thanks, but no thanks.  
  
Eric motions at Donna, Kelso, and Fez to leave  
  
Kelso: Eric, man what wrong with your neck. Do you need Fez to massage it. He gives a mean neck rub.  
  
Fez: That's true. I do.  
  
Donna, Eric, and Hyde all look strangely at Kelso and Fez.  
  
Donna: Hey guys, I heard that they're having a wet t-shirt contest at the Hub.  
  
Fez and Kelso look at each other and run out the door.  
  
Donna: I better go. I told Jackie we could have a girl talk. God, help me.  
  
Donna gives Eric a kiss on the cheek and walks out the door.  
  
Eric (uncomfortably): So....  
  
Hyde: You know what Forman, if you have something to say just say it?  
  
Eric: Ok.what happened Hyde?  
  
Hyde: Um.let me see..I cheated on Jackie. Jackie dumped me. Even you should understand that.  
  
Eric: No. Hyde that's not what I mean. What happened with you? 6 months ago you wouldn't even look at anyone else. And now suddenly you're sleeping with someone else.  
  
Hyde: Like I said before Forman. It's none of your business.  
  
Eric: Fine. Fine. You don't want to talk about. Go ahead and sulk, but if you think being all Zen about it is going to help you get over it well then here (throws him the stupid helmet) It's your turn to wear this.  
  
Eric begins walking up the basement stairs towards the kitchen as Hyde stars at the helmet in his hands.  
  
Hyde: Forman.  
  
Eric stops and looks at Hyde. After a few seconds he turns around and sits back down on the couch.  
  
Eric: Yes.  
  
Hyde: I saw Jackie and Kelso at Donna's place.  
  
Eric: Yeah? And?  
  
Hyde: They were alone.  
  
Eric shrugs as if to say So?  
  
Hyde: Together!  
  
Eric: What's your point!?  
  
Hyde (getting up): Never mind.  
  
Eric (having a moment of clarity): Wait a minute! You walked into Donna's house, saw Kelso and Jackie together, and...OH MY GOD! You were JEALOUS!  
  
Hyde: I don't get jealous.  
  
Eric: Maybe not before.  
  
Hyde: Not ever.  
  
Eric: Okay. Okay. You weren't jealous. Then what happened.  
  
Hyde: I went to work, and Kelso showed up. He said nothing was ever going on between him and Jackie, but I didn't believe him.  
  
Eric: Why not?  
  
Hyde: Earlier that day Jackie promised me she wouldn't be alone with him.  
  
Eric: What does that have to do with believing Kelso?  
  
Hyde: Jackie broke her promise.  
  
Eric: So?  
  
Hyde: Yeah, my logic doesn't make sense either.  
  
Eric: So, you figured that if Jackie was lying to you then Kelso was lying to you too. Hyde: Yeah.I think.  
  
Eric: So, because you saw Kelso and Jackie alone together you came to the conclusion that Jackie was going out with Kelso behind your back?  
  
Hyde: Yes.  
  
Eric: So, then you decided to get back at Jackie by sleeping with someone else?  
  
Hyde (in a low whisper): Yeah  
  
Eric: You do deserve this (handing him the stupid helmet)  
  
Hyde: Well thanks for your help man (gets up again and starts walking towards his room).  
  
Eric: You don't get it Hyde.  
  
Hyde: Get what?  
  
Eric: Why she's more upset with you then she ever was with Kelso.  
  
Hyde: What the hell are you talking about Forman?  
  
Eric: Just listen to me Hyde. Kelso cheated on Jackie. Kelso cheated A LOT on Jackie. But she was always able to forgive him. And why was that?  
  
Hyde: I don't know Forman, why?  
  
Eric: Because he never did it too hurt her.  
  
Hyde: Okay I know my logic didn't make sense, but you're just talking out of your ass.  
  
Eric: Kelso, being the idiot that he is, never cheated on Jackie with the intention of hurting her. You did.  
  
Hyde (angrily): I'm still not following you Forman.  
  
Eric: You cheated on Jackie in order to get back at her. You figured if it hurt you seeing her with someone else. It would hurt her just as much. You wanted revenge. Kelso just wanted to do it. He never had an ulterior motive.  
  
Hyde (looking like someone had just punched him in the stomach): I did.  
  
Eric (pointing at him): You did. (He exits)  
  
Hyde stays stuck to his chair staring off in oblivion.  
  
Donna's house. Donna walks into her room where Jackie is laying on her cot/ It's obvious she had been crying.  
  
Donna (quietly and with concern): Jackie?  
  
Jackie (sniffling): Please go away Donna. I don't want to talk about. (She turns with her back to Donna.)  
  
Donna: You don't want to talk? (To herself) man, this is really bad.  
  
Jackie: I mean it Donna. Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk, and I especially don't want to talk about Steven.  
  
Donna: I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're going to have to talk someday.  
  
Jackie: And today's not it.  
  
Donna: Fine. Then just get out of bed at least.  
  
Jackie: What's the point? What's the point of anything? You know what now I understand what Steven has being saying about love all these years. (Begins to cry) It's just a tool. Something to make us think that there's something worth living for. Love. Ha. There's no such thing. (Fully crying now) I don't love Steven. He can sleep with who ever the hell he wants. See if I care. Because I don't. I don't. (pause) But I do. Why did he do it Donna? Why?  
  
Donna: I don't know Jackie. Maybe you should go talk to him.  
  
Jackie: I can't even look at him right now let alone talk to him.  
  
Donna: But you're never going to know what happened until you do.  
  
Jackie: Maybe I really don't want to know.  
  
Donna (Sitting down on the bed next to Jackie): That's completely up to you.  
  
Jackie: I don't know what I want to do. I don't know what I want.  
  
Donna: Is there anything you do know?  
  
Jackie (Looking at Donna through tears): That I love him.  
  
Donna: Then maybe you should go from there.  
  
Jackie looks at Donna and sighs.  
  
Basement. The gang is hanging out, excluding Jackie. Jackie enters the basement. Hyde looks up and meets her eyes. Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez look at Jackie, then at Hyde, then at Jackie again.  
  
Eric (Feeling the tension): Hey guys how about we go grab a bite at the HUB.  
  
Kelso: Nah.I'm not hungry (Donna frogs him) but I could eat a hamburger.  
  
They all leave, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone.  
  
Hyde (never taking his eyes off her): Hey.  
  
Jackie: Hey. I just came by to give you this back (She tosses his the t- shirt she's been holding)  
  
Hyde (realizing that it's his favorite Led Zepplin shirt he gave her): Jackie I don't want this back  
  
Jackie (Trying to keep her composure): Well, that's too bad because I don't want it.  
  
Hyde: Jackie.  
  
Jackie (Interrupting): Steven, just don't. I don't want to hear your excuses, and I don't want to hear you say you're sorry. I just want to know why?  
  
Hyde (not looking her in the eyes): I don't know.  
  
Jackie: That's bull Steven. (Almost yelling). Tell me the truth. I deserve that.  
  
Hyde: You want to truth Jackie?! (Jackie nods forcefully) Fine. The truth is I didn't trust you ok. I saw you and Kelso together and I just snapped.  
  
Jackie (With more anger than before): So you slept with someone else?!?!  
  
Hyde: What else was I supposed to do?  
  
Jackie: You could have come to me. Talked to me about it. But no, instead you run away like a coward. (Trying to hold back the tears) I just hope that it was worth it. (Looking straight at Hyde) Was it?  
  
Hyde (trying to keep his force steady): Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Was it worth it Steven?!?!  
  
Hyde looks at her with a lost for words.  
  
Jackie (Angrily): Was. It. Worth. It?  
  
Hyde: I.No.  
  
Jackie (Looking at Hyde with tears in her eyes): That's too bad.  
  
(Jackie turns around at walks out the basement door. Hyde continues staring at the door as the scene fades out.) 


	2. Part 2

I want to thank Sunny for helping me with my writers block ( Thank you!  
  
A day after the confrontation between Jackie and Hyde. The gang, excluding Hyde, is hanging out in the basement.  
  
Kelso: So, Jackie what are you doing tonight?  
  
Jackie (Keeping her eyes on the TV): Washing my hair.  
  
Kelso (Not getting the hint): What about after that?  
  
Eric (Looking over at Kelso): Man, What do you think you're doing?  
  
Kelso: What do you think I'm doing?  
  
Eric: Just leave her alone. She and Hyde just broke up yesterday.  
  
Kelso: Fine. I'll give it one more day.  
  
(Eric shakes his head disgustingly at Kelso)  
  
Hyde walks out of his room. Jackie looks up at him.  
  
Jackie: Oh my god. I completely forgot. I have cheerleading practice today.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, you don't have to leave because of me.  
  
Jackie: Who said I'm leaving because of you?  
  
Everyone give her a look  
  
Jackie (con't): Okay, so what if I am. See you guys later. (She leaves)  
  
(Hyde continues looking at her as she walks out the door.)  
  
Eric (Asking Hyde): You okay man?  
  
Hyde: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Kelso: Maybe because Jackie just dumped your sorry ass. Oh, and you slept with someone else.  
  
(Eric, Donna, and Fez look at Kelso like he's an idiot)  
  
Hyde: Thanks for reminding me Kelso. I'm sure she forgot about all the times you screwed her over.  
  
Kelso (not getting Hyde's sarcasm): Yeah, me too.  
  
(Hyde shakes his head exasperatingly at Kelso)  
  
Jackie and Donna are hanging out in the HUB after school doing homework.  
  
Donna (Looking up from her homework): Jackie, you want to go to the movies tonight. Just us girls. Maybe it will help you get your mind off of everything that's been going on.  
  
Jackie (Not looking up from her paper): No. That's okay. I'm fine.  
  
Donna (With concern): Come on Jackie. I don't want you to stay in that room all night.  
  
Jackie (Still not looking up): I'm not.  
  
Donna (with even more concern): Well then what are you doing?  
  
Jackie: Going out.  
  
Donna: With?  
  
Jackie: A guy.  
  
Donna: What?!?  
  
(Everybody in the HUB, including Jackie, looks at Donna)  
  
Donna (quietly): What the hell are you thinking Jackie?  
  
Jackie: That you didn't want me to stay in that room all night?  
  
Donna (angrily): You know what the hell I mean Jackie. What are you doing?  
  
Jackie: What are you talking about?  
  
Donna: You and Hyde just broke up. Yesterday! And now you already have a date with someone else. Jackie, if you're trying to make Hyde jealous I think you already managed to do that with Kelso.  
  
Jackie (getting angry): I'm not trying to make Hyde jealous.  
  
Donna: Then what are you doing?  
  
Jackie: I'm going out on a date. I'm moving on with my life. You know it's what you do after a relationship has ended.  
  
Donna: But don't you think it's a little too soon.  
  
Jackie: No. I'm not going to sit around crying over him like I did over Michael. It never got me anywhere except big puffy black eyes and a red nose. Besides, I'm tired of dating guys who cheat on me, and I'm not going to do it anymore.  
  
Donna: Jackie, there's never a guarantee that they won't.  
  
Jackie: They can't cheat on me, if I'm not their girlfriend.  
  
Donna (with concern): What do you mean?  
  
Jackie: Exactly what I said before. Steven was right. Love is just a tool. There's no point in it.  
  
Donna: So what? You're just going to date a bunch of different guys? Jackie, that's not you.  
  
Jackie: Exactly. And maybe this new me won't get her heart broken again.  
  
(Donna continues to look at Jackie with concern as the scene fades out)  
  
Basement. The same night. Eric, Fez, and Kelso are hanging out. Donna walks in and sits down on the couch next to Eric.  
  
Eric (Looking at Donna): I thought you had plans with Jackie tonight.  
  
Donna (Upset): Change of plans.  
  
Eric: What happened?  
  
Donna: It turns out that Jackie has a date tonight.  
  
(Eric and Fez look over at Kelso)  
  
Kelso: Hey, it's not with me!  
  
Donna: No. It's with someone else. I didn't ask who, and honestly I don't want to know. This way I don't have to tell Hyde.  
  
(Hyde walks out from his room.)  
  
Hyde (Walking over to the freezer for a popsicle.) Tell me what?  
  
(They all look at Donna.)  
  
Donna: Uuuhhh.that..  
  
Fez: .Jackie is going out on a date.  
  
Donna: Fez!  
  
Fez: What? Ohhhhh.you didn't want him to know. I just thought you didn't want to tell him.  
  
(Donna shakes her head at Fez then looks over at Hyde)  
  
Hyde: That's cool. (He walks over and sits in his usual chair.)  
  
Eric: Hyde, don't do that.  
  
Hyde: Do what?  
  
Eric: Act like you don't care.  
  
Hyde: Why should I? It's obvious that Jackie is just trying to make me jealous. Well, it's not going to work.  
  
Donna: Hyde, I don't think that's why she's doing it.  
  
Hyde: Whatever. (Hyde picks up a magazine and pretends not to notice them.)  
  
(They all look at Hyde with concern as the scene fades out.)  
  
Hub. Jackie is there with her date. His name is Phillip and he is the point guard for the Point Place High basketball team.  
  
Phillip: I've had a really good time tonight Jackie.  
  
Jackie (looking a little disinterested): Me too.  
  
Phillip: No, I mean it. I've wanted to ask you out for the longest time, but it always seemed like you had a boyfriend.  
  
Jackie (putting her hand on his leg): Well I don't have a boyfriend now.  
  
Phillip (Not realizing she's coming on to him): Yeah, anyways.I thought that maybe we could go out again next weekend.  
  
Jackie (moving her hands a little further up his leg): Why wait till then?  
  
Phillip (still not getting it): Yeah, you're right. (pause) We could go out tomorrow night.  
  
Jackie (admitting defeat she pulls her hand away): Sorry, I have a date tomorrow night.  
  
Phillip (hurt): Oh. You have a date with somebody else?  
  
Jackie (shrugging): Yeah.  
  
Phillip: Okay, next weekend then.  
  
Jackie: Plans.  
  
Hyde walks in and spots Jackie. He walks over towards her and her date.  
  
Hyde: Hi, Jackie  
  
Jackie (acting very cold): Hi, Steven. This is Phillip Watson.  
  
Phillip: Hi  
  
Hyde: Yeah, you play on the volleyball team.  
  
Phillip: Basketball.  
  
Hyde: Whatever. Look, Jackie can I talk to you for a minute.  
  
Jackie: Steven, I'm on a date.  
  
Phillip: No, that's okay. I don't mind.  
  
Hyde: He doesn't mind.  
  
Jackie: Fine, but only for a minute.  
  
(Jackie moves out of the booth and begins walking towards the serving window. Hyde follows her.)  
  
Jackie (annoyed): Okay. What do you want?  
  
Hyde: I just wanted to tell you that there is really no need for this.  
  
Jackie: For what?  
  
Hyde: For you trying to make me jealous.  
  
Jackie (really annoyed): Excuse me?  
  
Hyde: I get it. Okay. I hurt you. You hurt me. We're even.  
  
Jackie: That's what you think this is about. You think that I'm going out with Phillip to make you jealous.  
  
Hyde: Well aren't you?  
  
Jackie: No!  
  
Hyde: Then why?  
  
Jackie: Oh, I don't know.maybe because I'M MOVING ON!  
  
Hyde: After one day?!?!  
  
Jackie: Is that so hard to believe?  
  
Hyde: Yes.  
  
Jackie: And why is that?  
  
Hyde: Because (pause) it's you!  
  
Jackie: So?  
  
Hyde: You don't just move on after one day. I mean it took you like months to get over Kelso.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, and it took you like 5 seconds to get over me after you saw me with Michael.  
  
Hyde: That's not fair.  
  
Jackie: No, Steven. Having your heart ripped out by the one person you trust isn't fair.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, I made a mistake.  
  
Jackie (sullen): That makes two of us.  
  
Hyde (shocked): What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Jackie (sighing): Nothing. (Looking over at Phillip) I have to go. My date is waiting. (She give Hyde one last look and pushes pass him.)  
  
(Hyde stands in shock as Jackie walks towards her date and they leave the HUB together.) 


	3. Part 3

One week later. Hyde is sitting in the basement alone still thinking about what Jackie said to him.  
  
(Eric and Donna enter laughing. They stop as soon as they notice Hyde.)  
  
Eric: Hey man.  
  
Hyde (brooding): Hey  
  
Donna: How are you doing?  
  
Hyde: I'd be better if people stopped asking me that.  
  
Donna (gently): Sorry.  
  
Hyde: It's okay. (Getting up) I have to go to work. See you guys later. (Walks out of the basement.)  
  
(Donna and Eric sit down on the couch.)  
  
Donna: He's gotten worse.  
  
Eric: Yeah, I know. How about Jackie? Is she doing any better?  
  
Donna: I wouldn't know. The only time I see her is when she's getting ready for a date, and when I try to talk to her she turn on the blow dryer.  
  
Eric: How many different guys has she been out with?  
  
Donna: I don't know. I lost count after the fifth one came and went.  
  
Eric: Wow! Five guys in one week?  
  
(Donna nodes)  
  
Eric: Well, maybe she has the right idea.  
  
Donna (stunned): What?  
  
Eric: Just hear me out Donna. Hyde cheated on her, and she broke up with him. Now she's moving on. Maybe Hyde needs to do the same.  
  
Donna: Jackie hasn't moved on. She's just drowning her sorrows in dating. No, this can't be good.  
  
(Eric gives her a nod as the scene fades out)  
  
The HUB. Jackie is there with her date, Dave. Hyde walks in and heads straight for them.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, I need to talk to you NOW.  
  
Jackie (looking up angry): Do you make it a point to interrupt my dates?  
  
Hyde: Jackie, I mean it.  
  
Jackie: No!  
  
Dave: Excuse me, but we're on a date right now.  
  
Hyde (ignoring him): You can't ignore me forever.  
  
Jackie: I could try  
  
Hyde: Look, I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me.  
  
Dave: Man, you are really getting on my nerves.  
  
Hyde (really noticing for the first time): And if I cared, I'd apologize  
  
Jackie (pleading): Steven, please just go.  
  
Hyde: No, Jackie, we need to talk about this.  
  
Dave (starting to get up): She said she doesn't want to talk to you. So, I suggest you do what she says and get the hell out of here.  
  
Hyde (not backing down): Let's see, how can I put this in a way that you'll understand. (pause) No!  
  
Jackie (getting between them): Dave, let's get out of here. We can go to the point and look at the stars.  
  
Dave (no longer paying attention to Hyde): Okay.  
  
(They start walking away as Hyde grabs Jackie's arm)  
  
Hyde: Jackie.  
  
Jackie (shaking her head): Steven, there's nothing left to talk about.  
  
(Jackie pulls her arm away from Hyde and walks out the HUB with her date.)  
  
The Basement. Hyde is by himself watching TV. Eric walks in.  
  
Eric: Hey man..  
  
Hyde (interrupting): Forman, if you ask me how I'm doing I'm going to stick your foot so far up your ass you'll have to stick your hands in your mouth to take your shoe off.  
  
Eric: Okay.  
  
(Eric sits down on the couch. The room is filled with an uncomfortable silence.)  
  
Hyde (suddenly): What the hell is wrong with her? She made a mistake? What the hell is that supposed to mean? If anyone made a mistake, it was me.  
  
Eric: Yeah, Hyde, I don't think anyone would disagree with you on that one.  
  
Hyde (realizing what he just said): That's not what I meant.  
  
Eric: Oh really? Then what did you mean?  
  
Hyde: That you and Donna were right all along. Jackie and I were never right for each other. Did I really think that we could actually work?  
  
Eric (looking at Hyde): You know what Hyde? I think you did.  
  
(After a long pause.)  
  
Hyde (sullen): So do I.  
  
(Eric looks at Hyde with sympathy as the scene fades out.)  
  
(Jackie arrives back at Donna's after her date. Donna is sitting on her bed reading a magazine when Jackie walks in.)  
  
Donna (looking up): So, how was your day?  
  
Jackie: Just like the last one. Boring and unexciting.  
  
Donna: Why do you keep going out with these guys if you're not having fun?  
  
Jackie (shrugging): What else am I supposed to do? Stay in bed and sulk.  
  
Donna: That's not necessarily a bad thing.  
  
Jackie (surprised): A week ago you were telling me I needed to get out of the house.  
  
Donna: Yeah, and hang out with your friends.  
  
Jackie: What friends?  
  
Donna (taken aback): Jackie.  
  
Jackie (sighing): I'm sorry, Donna. I didn't mean anything by it. I just don't want to go over to the basement. I can't be around him right now. It's too hard.  
  
Donna: I understand that, but your overindulgence in dating isn't going to help either.  
  
Jackie: I know, but I have to eat and I'm kind of broke right now.  
  
(Donna smiles and shakes her head at Jackie as she puts her arms around her to give her a hug. The scene fades out.)  
  
A few days later. The Basement. Night. Eric, Kelso and Fez are hanging out.  
  
(Donna and Jackie walk in.)  
  
Eric: Hey Jackie, No date tonight?  
  
Jackie: I decided to take a little break from dating. (She looks over at Donna who smiles at her.)  
  
Kelso: Yup. I guess those guys couldn't keep your attention like I could.  
  
Jackie: No, but they could keep they're pants up better than you could.  
  
(Kelso slumps down in his sit embarrassed.)  
  
Donna: So, what were you guys up to?  
  
Eric: Oh, we were.  
  
(Eric is interrupted by Hyde coming out of his room. Hyde notices that Jackie is there. The rest of the gang looks uncomfortably from Hyde to Jackie.)  
  
Jackie (angrily to Donna): I thought you said he was at work?  
  
Donna (whispers): I thought he was.  
  
Hyde (interjecting): I decided to take the night off.  
  
(Jackie is looking at him deciding what she should do.)  
  
Jackie: Donna, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. I haven't been getting much sleep lately.  
  
Donna: Okay, Jackie.  
  
(Jackie gets up and begins walking towards the door, but Hyde is blocking her way.)  
  
Jackie (annoyed): Steven, can you please move out of my way.  
  
Hyde: No.  
  
Jackie: Steven, get out of my way!  
  
Hyde: No, not until you talk to me.  
  
Eric: Hey guys, maybe we should go so they could talk.  
  
Jackie (still looking at Hyde): No. Like I said before Steven, there is nothing left to talk about.  
  
Hyde: Then what the hell did you mean when you said you made a mistake?!?!  
  
(The gang sits perfectly still as they listen to the two argue.)  
  
Jackie (angry): You know exactly what I meant!  
  
Hyde: Actually, I don't. So, why don't you explain it to me.  
  
Jackie: We were never right for each other, Steven! I know it. You know it. (Spreading open her arms) Everybody here knows it!  
  
Kelso (scoffing): No kidding.  
  
(Eric frogs him.)  
  
Jackie (yelling): It was a mistake for me to think that there could actually be something. I knew it a year ago. That's why I lied about the kiss! (She suddenly stops, realizing what she just said.)  
  
Hyde (stunned): What?  
  
(Jackie doesn't answer.)  
  
Hyde (heatedly): Lied about what kiss?  
  
Jackie (really quick): I didn't say anything about a kiss.  
  
Hyde (more intensely): Yes you did. What kiss?!?  
  
(Jackie looks at him with tears in her eyes.)  
  
Hyde (astonished): Jackie. (It finally dons on him what she is talking about.) You lied?  
  
(Jackie refuses to answer, but it is obvious in her look.)  
  
Hyde: Why?  
  
Jackie: Because it was you. You're Steven no emotions Hyde. I didn't want to fool myself into believing that you could actually feel something for me when I knew you never could. So, I thought I would save you the trouble of having to reject me.  
  
(Hyde is at a loss for words as he looks at Jackie.)  
  
Jackie: And I thought I'd save myself from getting hurt, (pause) but somehow it happened anyways. (Tears begin welling up in Jackie's eyes. She gives Hyde one last look as she pushes pass him and walks out the door.)  
  
(Hyde continues to stand in front of the door as he processes what Jackie just revealed.)  
  
(The rest of the gang stares at Hyde in an uncomfortable silence.)  
  
Kelso (exasperated): What kiss?!?  
  
(Eric, Donna, and Fez look at Kelso.)  
  
The scene fades out. 


	4. Part 4

I want to thank Amanda for helping me out with this. Thank you! (  
  
Author's Note: I feel that Hyde is somewhat out of character in this part, which really irks me, but oh well. Enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Later that night. Everybody has gone home.  
  
(Hyde is lying on his bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. Someone knocks at the door.)  
  
Hyde (angrily): Go away Forman.  
  
(Eric sticks his head in the door.)  
  
Eric: How did you know it was me?  
  
Hyde: Because you're like a girl who can't mind her own business.  
  
Eric: Oh yeah.  
  
(Eric sits down on the bed looking at Hyde waiting for him to say something.)  
  
Eric: Are you going to tell me what Jackie was talking about earlier?  
  
Hyde (sarcastic): What do you think?  
  
Eric: I think you have some explaining to do.  
  
Hyde: What the hell are you talking about, Forman?  
  
Eric: Veteran's Day. A year ago. You and Jackie. The date. (moving his hands in a circular motion) Any of this ringing a bell?  
  
Hyde: No. (Hyde gets up off the bed and walks out to the basement and sits in his chair.)  
  
Eric: (sitting on the couch): NO? You told me nothing happened on that date.  
  
Hyde: Nothing did happen  
  
Eric: You're calling a kiss nothing?  
  
Hyde (exasperated): Fine. We kissed.  
  
Eric: And???  
  
Hyde: And.she said she didn't feel anything. I agreed. End of date.  
  
(Eric looks at Hyde like he's under a microscope. Hyde notices this.)  
  
Hyde: What?  
  
Eric: Okay. Look, obviously something more happened that night then either of you let on.  
  
Hyde: Hey, she's the one who lied about feeling anything.  
  
Eric: And what would you have done differently if she told the truth?  
  
(Hyde is speechless at first. Then after thinking about it.)  
  
Hyde: It doesn't matter now. I screwed up. She dumped me. It's over. (Hyde gets up and walks out the door with Eric staring after him.)  
  
Donna's room. Jackie is on her bed reading a magazine. Donna comes out of the bathroom.  
  
Donna: I still can't believe you lied to Hyde about that kiss.  
  
Jackie (sadly): Yeah, well it's a good thing I did. It's not like he felt anything.  
  
(Donna sits down on the bed next to Jackie.)  
  
Donna: Would it have changed anything if he had?  
  
Jackie: Yes.No. I don't know. (Standing up and turning around towards Donna.) Maybe we would have got together then. Maybe I would have never gone back to Michael for the 50th time. I don't know. (Jackie stops talking and looks down at the floor. Then looking back up at Donna with glassy eyes.) It doesn't matter now. He hurt me. It's over. (Sighing) Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
(Jackie sits back down on the bed and puts her head on Donna's shoulder.)  
  
The hotel kitchen. Hyde is at work. Kelso walks in.  
  
Kelso (sarcastically): Well, well. If it isn't Hyde, the girlfriend stealer.  
  
Hyde: Man, what are you talking about?  
  
Kelso: I'm talking about you kissing Jackie last year on Veteran's Day. You Hyde, kissing MY girlfriend.  
  
Hyde: You two weren't even together.  
  
Kelso: Yeah well we would have been if it wasn't for you.  
  
Hyde: You two not being together had nothing to do with me. You cheated on her with Laurie.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, and then five seconds later you were all over her.  
  
Hyde (getting angry): Why am I even talking to you!?!  
  
Kelso: Hey, you're the one who stole my girlfriend!  
  
Hyde (angrily): Okay for the last time. I didn't still your girlfriend. She came after me. You know what?! Forget this!  
  
(Hyde starts to walk out of the kitchen. He then turns around looking at Kelso.)  
  
Hyde (con't): You know what she never really wanted me. I was just something to tide her over. So there, you won! That kiss didn't mean anything to her! It was a stupid meaningless kiss that happened over a year ago! So, get over it! (He walks out, slamming the door.)  
  
Kelso (shocked at Hyde's eruption): Man, I was only messing around.  
  
Donna's Room. Donna and Jackie are both sitting on their beds reading. Hyde walks in furious.  
  
Donna (noticing Hyde): Get ready for round 3.  
  
(Jackie looks up at Hyde and begins to open her mouth to say something, but Hyde interrupts her.)  
  
Hyde: Donna, get out.  
  
Donna: Uhhh.This is my room.  
  
Hyde: I know. Now get out. (He pulls her by the arm and moves her out the door, shutting it quickly. He turns around towards Jackie.)  
  
Jackie (in shock): Steven, what the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Hyde (ignoring her question): You know something. I almost fell for your crap today.  
  
Jackie: Excuse me?  
  
Hyde: Yeah, your crap about lying to me. I almost believed you.  
  
Jackie (upset): What the hell are you talking about!?!  
  
Hyde: You lied about lying! We both know that you didn't feel anything!  
  
Jackie: How do you know?  
  
Hyde: Because less than a month later you went running back to Kelso!  
  
Jackie: What did you want me to do Steven? You didn't want me!  
  
Hyde: Says who?  
  
Jackie: You! You said you didn't feeling anything!  
  
Hyde: I LIED!  
  
(Jackie stands with her mouth agape, wide eyed in total and utter shock.)  
  
Jackie (meekly with tears forming in her eyes): You lied?  
  
Hyde: Yeah, I lied.  
  
Jackie: Why didn't you say anything?  
  
Hyde: When? After you said you didn't feel anything?  
  
Jackie: That would have been a good time!  
  
Hyde: Hey, don't blame all this on me! You lied too!  
  
Jackie: To protect myself!  
  
Hyde: Why the hell do you think I did it?! (Disbelieving) You expected me to put myself on the line when I knew all along that you would go back to Kelso the second he tossed his hair in your direction.  
  
Jackie: God, will you please leave Michael out of this! This has nothing to do with him!  
  
Hyde: This has everything to do with him!  
  
Jackie: How do you figure that?  
  
Hyde: Can you honestly tell me that you could feel that same away about me that you have felt about Kelso for the last three years? Jackie: No.  
  
Hyde (shocked at her answer): What?  
  
Jackie: You're right. I can never feel for you what I felt for Michael. Because what I felt for Michael could never compare to what I feel for you.  
  
Hyde (taking a step towards her) Jackie.  
  
Jackie (beginning to cry): I trusted you more than anyone, but you couldn't trust me.  
  
Hyde: Do you know what it was like for me Jackie? Watching you go back to him time after time. How did I know that this time would be any different?  
  
Jackie: By trusting me!  
  
Hyde: I wish I could! I love you damn it! I have never felt this way about anybody or anything and it scares the hell out of me! You scare the hell out of me! And because of that I made a mistake! A stupid mistake that I wish I could take back, but I can't! I want to trust you! I want to be with you!  
  
Jackie (crying): I want to be with you too!  
  
(Hyde stares at Jackie, breathing heavily. Suddenly, he takes a quick step towards her and sweeps her up in his arms kissing her passionately. Abruptly, he stops, still holding her close.)  
  
Hyde (emotionally): I'm so sorry Jackie.  
  
Jackie (smiling with tears in her eyes): I forgive you, but (slight pause) only if you could trust me.  
  
Hyde: I'll learn.  
  
Jackie: Good, then we could learn together  
  
Hyde (smiling): That sounds good to me.  
  
Jackie: Me too (She pulls his head down into a deep loving kiss.)  
  
Hyde (interrupting the kiss again): Jackie.I  
  
Jackie (interrupting): Steven, this usually works a whole lot better when you don't talk.  
  
(Hyde smiles at Jackie, who smiles back at him. He leans down kissing her once more as the scene fades out.) 


End file.
